Ryuji Goda
Ryuji Goda (郷田 龍司,' 'Gōda Ryūji) is the primary antagonist and final boss of Yakuza 2,'' He also appears as one of the playable protagonists in Yakuza: Dead Souls, as well as in Yakuza 0 as a cameo fight. Ryuji is the adopted son of Jin Goda. He is the second chairman of the Go-Ryu Clan and known as the "Dragon of Kansai". Biography Ryuji was born as the son of the Jingweon boss and his wife Suyeon Jon. Four years old at the time of the Jingweon massacre, he is one of its few survivors along with his mother. Fleeing to Sotenbori, she met Jin Goda, whom she told her story. Running from the mafia and exhausted from keeping her son safe, Jin took them in. When she meets Jiro Kawara, Jin begs for her to leave Ruyji with him. She obliges and Ruyji is adopted by Jin. Yakuza 0 Ryuji Goda appears in Sotenbori during his elementary school years. Goro Majima encounters him when he hears rumors of the "Bontan Hunter", who has been starting fights with high school students and stealing their pants. He picks a fight with Majima but is easily beaten. After their fight, Majima learns that Ryuji was fighting to avenge his classmates who were bullied by the high schoolers. Even at age 12 Ryuji towers over his peers and does not leave others to assume he is an elementary school student. Ryuji also takes a field trip to Kamurocho where be has a brief encounter with Kazuma Kiryu, after a fortune-teller tells the latter that he and a young man he will talk to shortly would have entangled fates. Yakuza 2 (Stubs) Yakuza Dead Souls In the zombie spinoff ''Yakuza: Dead Souls, which follows an alternate story, in which Ryuji was expelled from the Omi Alliance after losing his fight with Kiryu, and drifts around before making his name at a takoyaki shop. He is set to succeed the owner, before returning to Kamurocho during the zombie outbreak. He later finds the owner, infected and turned into an octopus-like monster and, having no choice, kills him using the technique taught to him by his beloved takoyaki master. Subsequently, Ruyji helps his old rival, Kazuma Kiryu, as they work together to defeat DD and his zombies. Binary Domain Ryuji appears as a bonus online player in Binary Domain. Appearance Ryuji has a tall build which is apparent even during his days as a schoolboy. He wears a light green suit (pinstriped in Kiwami 2) over a dark green shirt, matching suit pants, and a pair of wingtips. In Dead Souls, he wears an off-white longcoat over his attire. He has a blond hair and a large scar on his face, and his tattoo depicts a golden dragon. Personality Fighting Style Gallery Goda yakuzadeadsouls.gif Goda profileimg.gif Ryuji Goda kouryu tattoo complete design.jpg Ryuji Gouda.jpg Ryuji Goda kouryu tattoo.png Ryuji Goda.png Ryuji 1280.jpg Ryuji in Yakuza Dead Souls.jpg 001.jpg|Ryuji in Dead Souls b25dbfdf817dc28c6913dd1e10aab3050aac6f33.jpg__846x0_q80.jpg|Ryuji in Dead Souls 0800c901a9c45c47fcdcc55f1ad77158f22dd0da.jpg__846x0_q80.jpg|Ryuji in Dead Souls 2017-08-26.png|Ryuji Goda in Rya ga Gotoku Kiwami 2 (Yakuza Kiwami 2) newest trailer 2017-08-27 (9).png|Ryuji's remake golden dragon in Yakuza Kiwami 2 2017-08-27 (1).png|Ryuji introduces himself to Kiryu GodaBinaryDomain.jpg|Ryuji in Binary Domain as bonus online player GodaBinaryDomain2.jpg Yakuza_2-14.jpg|Ryuji in Binary Domain screenshot binary_screens-3.jpg|Ryuji in Binary Domain Yakuza 0 Ryuji.jpg Yakuza-Kiwami-2-054.jpg unnamed-file-17-768x432.jpg DPRvEZdXcAA_s3C.jpg YK2_SONY_4.jpg Nyujbk8.jpeg abe7c4534532b087c6823d937bb1ad84_88965.jpg Category:Yakuza 2 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Omi Alliance Category:Chairman of Omi Alliance Category:Chairman of Go-Ryu Category:Yakuza 2 Final Bosses Category:Yakuza 2 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonist Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Cookers Category:Yakuza Dead Souls Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Go-Ryu Clan Category:Yakuza 2 Bosses Category:Yakuza 2 characters Category:Yakuza Dead Souls characters Category:Non-playable characters Category:Yakuza Dead Souls Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villians Category:Yakuza 0 Category:Yakuza 0 Bosses Category:Takoyaki chefs Category:Partners Category:Singers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Yakuza 0 Characters